


Heat I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Plot? Fugettabowdit!! Alex is taken for a long ride





	Heat I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Heat by Laurel

Title: Heat  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: August 2001  
Archive: Yes to DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Pairing: Sk/M/K  
Summary: Plot? Fugettabowdit!! Alex is taken for a long ride  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex and mild violence  
Spoilers: What do you think, punk?  
Notes: Inspired by "sons of Capone", a mob-based role-playing sex game. The scenario revolves around players posing as gangsters, corrupt cops, and any variation thereof. The willing "hit" is "worked over" in any manner of treatment, such as being kidnapped and taken for a "ride" to an abandoned building by fellow thugs or gun-toting police officers. There's not much a goodfella can do except to take it like a man.

* * *

The cold press of metal and the deadly click of a semi-automatic clued Alex in to the trouble he was facing. 

"Don't move," the voice warned.

It was low and male with a sneer the size of Texas.

He stood still as he was frisked none too gently by Agent Fox Mulder. The gun pressed against his temple was registered to Walter Skinner. Skinner's hand was steady at his temple.

The gaudy lights of the neon sign flashing above the strip bar was the only witness to Alex's subjugation.

Mulder pushed his legs apart and patted him down slowly. His hands gripped the long legs and chopped upwards with stiff strokes. Alex felt himself harden. His black jeans were tightened even more by the bulge in his crotch.

Mulder took his time.

Alex gasped when the agent's hands brushed against his balls and grabbed them roughly. He squealed in pain.

"Agent Mulder, what are you doing down there? What kind of thing is that for a federal agent to do?" he asked hoarsely.

Mulder colored slightly but said nothing. He stood up and gave Walter a small gun from an ankle holster, a lethal switchblade and a metal spike.

He motioned Alex to raise his arms up. He felt along the man's sides, evoking another squeal as he hit ticklish ribs. He took the semi from the holster clipped behind his back. He also checked the prosthesis.

Mulder ignored Alex's flirtatious smirk and cuffed him.

"Get in," Walter barked.

The trunk of the bureau-issued car was open. 

Walter nodded his head.

"In the trunk? This isn't procedure," Alex complained.

"Who said we're arresting you?" Walter asked coldly.

Alex blinked in the harsh glare of red and blue neon. He swallowed nervously, sudden fear in his guts. 

Walter jerked his head again. "In, boy."

Alex reluctantly walked to the car. Mulder held him steady, one hand on the flesh and blood arm, one on the fake and helped him crawl inside. 

A gag was thrust into his mouth. Skinner tied a blindfold tightly over his eyes. Alex shook his head wildly until Skinner smacked his face lazily.

The trunk was spacious but it wouldn't take long for Alex's folded body to begin to ache. There was a blanket inside, soft and worn to lie on. Alex gazed up blindly at the grim faces of Mulder and Skinner as the trunk closed down on him.

The ride was long, full of twists and turns. Alex lost track of where they were going. His fear increased with each mile. The handcuffs bit into his wrists. The close dark space threatened to overwhelm him. At least it was clean. The scent of gasoline and motor oil was bearable but barely so.

The car finally stopped as the panic began to beat against his rib cage. Moments later, the trunk was opened. He was roughly hauled up. 

The blindfold effectively blocked out any sources of light, either natural or artificial. Alex couldn't get a handle on where they were. It had to be someplace deserted. He could only let himself be led away by two pairs of hands. 

He tried to spit out the gag. He tried to scream around it. It only served to suck the spit out of his mouth like a sponge. He couldn't feel his arms much but he struggled against the tight hands gripping his biceps painfully. His feet dragged on the ground, kicking up gravel and clouds of dust from the dirt road. 

They were in a building now, that much Alex could figure out. Their shoes clicked on hard concrete. There was a coolness in the air. The hum of insects and the warm summer night breeze was left behind.

He was pushed until he stumbled further inside.

"Stand there, legs apart," Walter commanded.

Alex held his head high, still proud and unwilling to betray any fear.

The gag was ripped from his mouth, leaving his lips dry and layered with lint. The blindfold was unknotted.

He blinked at the sudden brightness, although the lights were low. They were in a warehouse, mostly empty except for some cardboard boxes piled up in corners. The ceiling was high, big fans slowly spun from its height. The scent of sawdust permeated the air, mingled with the smell of oil and dank air. 

Alex's heart hammered in his chest. Walter surveyed him coolly. Mulder merely studied him with those ever-changing hazel eyes and smirked. 

"What are you going to do?" Alex's voice was husky with fear and excitement.

"Worried?" Walter asked in his deep baritone.

Alex held his head high and met Walter's stony glare.

"Get him undressed, Mulder."

Mulder hustled Alex deeper into the building, kicking at reluctant feet. He made quick work of the man's clothes. The jeans were hard to peel down. They were tight and Alex was hard. Mulder looked up at him in time to catch a blush on Krycek's face. His erection did not subside. The boots were thrown in a corner along with the jeans. The leather jacket was removed carefully as he had to uncuff Krycek long enough to slide it down his arms. He quickly cuffed him again. Alex groaned at the pain shooting down his right arm and in the shoulder of his left arm. Mulder grinned at the low snicking sound made by the pilfered switchblade. Alex's green eyes widened for a moment with fear. The knife slid easily through Krycek's shirt.

"Hey, that was new!"

"Sorry. I guess you'll just have to go to your employer and ask him for your allowance early."

Anger flashed across the boyish face.

"You can't do this. You're cops for crying out loud!"

"Walter's done a lot of dirty things in his life time. I don't really have a problem emulating him. So just shut up and deal with it Sparky, or we'll really make you squeal."

"Prick," he spat out.

"You can have mine. I'll let you have it Krycek," he whispered smoothly.

Alex muttered Russian expletives that Mulder was sure he didn't want translated.

He took the blade firmly in his hand and sliced at Krycek's boxers. The ruined material slid down to the floor. Alex's erection bobbed up. Mulder gave it a satisfactory nod. Walter had no visible reaction but the imperceptible tightening at the crotch of his trousers.

"Let's take him into the office for a little chat," Walter suggested.

Mulder marched Alex into the dimly lit office. Bare light bulbs were naked without their shades. It was sparsely furnished with a scarred wooden desk and a hard wooden chair tucked beneath it. There was a lone filing cabinet and a steel table in the middle with three chairs surrounding it. There was also a bulletin board tacked on the wall. There were several F.B.I wanted posters tacked on it. Alex didn't recognize any of the murderous thugs. A narrow fold-up cot was the only other piece of furniture.

Alex trembled slightly. He was sweating although it was cool in the warehouse. He wanted them to take the handcuffs off. His arms ached with the pressure. He wouldn't beg though. No way.

"Legs apart," Walter ordered.

Alex was reluctant to move so Mulder swatted his bare ass with his gun. Alex was pushed against the table. It was cold against his stomach. He groaned at the contact.

"Moaning already?" Walter asked leeringly.

"It's cold and my arms hurt," Alex whined.

"Poor baby. That's the least of your worries."

Walter began to undress.

"What are you doing?" 

"This is a special interrogation technique they don't teach at Quantico."

"Or anywhere else," Mulder added.

He watched with growing lust as Walter undressed, revealing an incredible gym-built body. Walter could use his body as a weapon in more ways than one.

Alex lowered his eyes. From where Mulder stood came the rustle of clothes coming off. Alex took a quick look at him. He was gorgeous. In total opposition of Walter. His body was lean and lanky, with a light covering of hair on his chest. Elegant, that was the word to describe Mulder.

Walter approached him from behind. He grasped Alex's hands and undid the cuffs. Alex sighed with relief. Walter generously massaged his stiff arms, leaning over enough so that Alex could feel his hard cock pressed against his back.

Alex bucked up involuntarily. 

Walter chuckled humorlessly.

"Like that do you?" he growled into Alex's delicate ear.

Alex shook his head vigorously.

Mulder walked into his line of vision, naked except for the smirk on his face and an impressive erection. Mulder fondled himself absent-mindedly and grinned at Alex's shocked expression. Alex licked his lips to speak. Mulder leaned over the table and traced the wet line of saliva glossing those perfect pink lips.

Alex was tempted to stick his tongue out and suck at Mulder's finger but restrained himself.

Mulder licked his own perpetually pouty lips, and dipped a finger into the film of saliva, then rubbed it against Alex's mouth. Without thinking Alex's tongue flicked out and sucked at his lips, tasting Mulder. His taste was unique but it was mixed with the nutty flavor of sunflower seeds and something like cinammon and mint. Mulder smiled at Alex's reaction.

Behind him Alex could feel Skinner's hard Marine body pressed against his back. The hairs on the massive chest tickled him. The hard shaft probing his flesh felt incredibly big. Alex groaned inwardly.

He jumped as his ex-boss nipped at his delicate ear lobe.

Walter began to stick something hard and cold against his spine, dragging it down his back. It took Alex a moment to decipher what it was. 

//It's his gun!// 

Alex was too stunned to speak. His body trembled with a hitching breath that betrayed fear and arousal. Behind him, Walter grinned.

"Do you like playing with guns, Alex?"

Walter's deep voice caressed his ear, seducing his brain and body until he couldn't think and his hard muscles turned to jelly. He struggled to get his body under his control again.

"You shouldn't play with guns," Alex replied coldly. There was only the slightest tremor of emotion in his voice.

"Why not?" Mulder asked. He stroked himself unselfconsciously.

"They're not toys."

"I think guns make nice toys for bad boys." Walter traced the gun down to his waist, counting out each vertebrae. "I think you'll enjoy this," he whispered.

Walter slid the gun up his sides and down his shoulders, in a random pattern of lines and circles. 

The gun was removed. There was a squirting sound that Alex couldn't make sense of. Then Skinner pushed him down right against the table. The cold metal kissed his chest, making him squeal. His nipples tightened and his stomach muscles contracted with the sensation.

Mulder leaned down and held Alex's arms in a tight grip. Skinner forced Alex's legs further apart and probed between them, finding his vulnerable opening with blunt fingers. He was gentle, much to Alex's surprise. As he pushed the first finger inside up to the knuckle, Alex looked at Mulder watching them.

There was a smile playing on the handsome face. His expression was lustful, but more than that. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. It was a rare and special sight to be treated to Mulder smiling.

Mulder's hand was warm on his right arm. The skin burned into his with an intensity only Mulder could contain. Mulder licked his lips and rubbed Alex's arm with a thumb that circled his pulse.

Behind him, he could sense Walter moving. Another finger entered him and this time Alex couldn't stifle the groan that escaped his throat. His hips pushed back involuntarily.

Mulder grinned wickedly.

"I'm sure you'll like what happens next, little rat."

Alex glared at him defiantly.

"I know I'll like it," Mulder said in a sing song voice.

Alex bared his perfect teeth.

"Just you wait, Mulder."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for me to get my hands on you," Alex hissed.

Alex closed his eyes and parted his lips as Walter began to slowly fuck him with his fingers. His small whimpers sounded loud in the quiet room.

Walter added another finger and earnestly thrust them inside Alex's loosened ass. Alex rocked back on them, his eyes closed in ecstasy. The moans increased in pitch.

"That's it punk. Fuck yourself on Walter's hand. You like it don't you?" Mulder whispered.

He caressed Alex's throat. Enjoyed the audible swallow as Alex's mouth watered and he swallowed spit that had a taste of cotton from the gag. He took a small pink nipple between his fingers and twisted it roughly, enjoying Alex's squeal of pain. There was a sudden flash of green eyes looking at him with indignation.

Alex moaned again when Walter took his hand away. There was a squishy sound as the fingers exited his ass. A moment later, something hard and cold probed his hole. Alex flushed. 

//Bastard! It's probably a dildo or vibrator. I shouldn't have told them about the sex toy fantasy.//

The cold object was thrust inside but there was no buzzing sound. It didn't feel like plastic either, more like metal. 

"Oh my god. That's not your...."

Alex's voice died down but he grew harder, if that was possible.

"Not my what, Alex?" Walter asked dispassionately.

"Is that your gun?" Alex asked quietly, his voice cracking.

"Nah, I'm just happy to see you, punk. Now let's see what a hot slut you can be and fuck yourself on my piece."

Alex's breath hitched slightly but it was audible in the empty room.

"It's not loaded is it?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. If you're a good boy, you won't have to find out."

Alex closed his eyes but not before seeing Mulder in front of him smiling like the Cheshire cat. 

//Yeah, that was like Fox. Grinning like a fucking cat while I'm being violated by a gun.//

Walter had mentioned toys when he asked Alex about his fantasy fuck, but a gun! Still, his erection was harder and he spread his legs further apart as Walter fucked him hard.

"You know I think our little prisoner is making too much noise," Mulder complained.

"So call the cops," Alex said sourly.

"I'll do you one better."

Mulder released his grip on Alex's arms and climbed on the table. Alex tried to pull away from Walter but he was held fast in strong hands and the gun was shoved more forcefully up his ass.

"Now, now, none of that," Walter admonished.

Mulder straddled Alex's head and shoved the dark head into his crotch.

"Suck. Don't let me feel any teeth."

The threat was implicit in his tone.

Alex groaned but obeyed the order.

He took Mulder's cock head between his lips and let the plump head rest in his mouth for a moment. He savored the taste and texture of the flesh in his mouth. Mulder tasted salty and bitter and slightly sweet, all at once. He waited for Mulder's further direction before he began to give him head. 

Walter pulled the gun out his captive's ass with a wet pop and listened with satisfaction at Alex's groan.

"Bereft, but not for long, sweet cheeks."

Walter slicked himself with a generous handful of lube. He pulled apart Alex's ass cheeks and slipped his fat cock inside a little at a time. Unconsciously Alex rocked back, trying to capture the hard shaft with his greedy ass.

Walter chuckled. It wasn't part of the game, but he was enjoying himself anyway. Alex was supposed to fight back more than he was. Walter looked down at his lover but figured in the position he was in, he couldn't fight much anyway. Mulder's legs held him in place and Walter was draped over his back. Walter shrugged. Maybe next time out, they could play corrupt prison warden and misbehaving prisoner. Mulder could be a prisoner, too. That thought made Walter harder.

"Suck, baby. Come on I know that mouth is good for more than just lying."

Alex's tongue came into play, swirling over Mulder's cock like he was a popsickle and Alex was stranded in the Tunisian desert. He couldn't help but moan with pleasure as he was vigorously fucked by Walter's demanding cock and lapping Mulder's drooling member.

Walter wanted to tell him what a sweet ass he had, insult him with names like bitch and punk but it was all he could do to concentrate from coming too soon. Seeing Alex's tongue greedily lick Fox's stiff cock didn't help. With a harsh groan Walter slammed into Alex's backside and pumped an enormous amount of semen inside of him. 

Alex yelped around Mulder's shaft, careful not to clamp down on his lover's tender parts while Walter pumped harder into his ass. He slowed the pace, wanting it to last, wanting to suck and lick the hard yet tender flesh until his jaw ached. 

Unfortunately he couldn't have every wish fulfilled. Walter's vigorous fucking and the whole scene replaying in his mind like an old porno on a looped reel, guaranteed Alex couldn't restrain himself for long. 

He doubled up his oral efforts and was rewarded with a mouthful of hot cream from Fox. He removed his mouth long enough to scream out and shot his load all over Walter's waiting hand cupping his privates.

They collapsed on the metal table in a heap, squealing in unison at the cold sensation. Walter cradled Alex in his arms and wiped them all off with an old towel he'd brought.

"Well, did you like that, baby?" Walter asked, caressing both of his lovers.

Mulder rubbed his head sleepily against Alex's caressing hand as he lay on Alex's hard stomach.

"That's the best kidnapping I've ever been subjected to." He smiled lazily at his lovers. "Next time, you and Fox get to be my helpless victims. I have some great ideas. I was thinking of something along the lines of sex slaves for a night or maybe you could dress like cops and I could fuck you both with my "baton". I bet you could get great uniforms at a costume shop."

"I wanted to play prison warden," Walter complained.

Mulder arched an eyebrow at his conservative lover.

"I think we've corrupted him Fox. Haven't we Walter?"

Alex stroked Walter's broad arm, encouraging it to hold him tighter.

"That'll be sir to you, boys," Walter demanded.

"I think we've created a sex monster, Alex," Fox moaned.

Alex just shrugged and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Title: Most Wanted  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: October 2001  
Archive: Yes to DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Pairing: Sk/K/M  
Summary: Alex and Fox are working on a chain gang. Well, actually it's not a real chain gang, it's just pretend, because Walter wanted to play prison warden. Actually they're just rototilling the garden. And each other.  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: Terma and Apocrypha. Based on Walter's fantasy from "Heat".  
Notes: Guess it's official. Part of a series now starting with "Heat" and ending who knows where. This one is for Bertina. A short glossary follows.

* * *

Walter chomped down on a dead cigar and surveyed the prisoners in front of him. He smiled around the stogie. Two dark heads were bent down, concentrating on their tasks. The earth beneath their scraping shovels was hard and dry, cracked in places where no moisture had reached. It had been a dry summer.

Sweat snaked down their faces and left a dewy trail on their necks. Walter licked his lips. He wanted to run his tongue down those bare expanses of skin.

Their armpits were damp, as were the hollows of hard stomachs underneath thin cotton t-shirts where sweat dampened the material. Walter could smell their odor from where he stood. It was only slightly rank but masculine, with a hint of musk. He could almost taste the salt of their skin. He wanted to dive into wet crotches and nuzzle their thighs, lick the sweat from their heavy balls and lap up the sticky fluid from their cocks. They smelled like male whores in a cathouse. He gave himself a mental shake. They were here to serve him. And service him.

The boys sighed in unison and looked at the boss man. Walter's eyes narrowed. His mouth tightened around the half-smoked cigar.

"If you boys want some supper, you better get those shovels going."

He wiped his damp brow with a white handkerchief and went back to his chair on the back porch. He swallowed half a glass of ice cold lemonade in one long pull and smacked his lips. His boys gave him a dirty look and picked up their tools.

If he squinted his eyes just so Walter cold imagine the garden was a patch of ground baked by the sun in the cruel heat of the south. The bushes became a line of scrub and the pine trees formed a boundary of the prison. On either side a tall privacy fence prevented the neighbors from getting an eyeful of their little scenario. He tuned the radio to a country western station and tapped his toes. He added a healthy swig of moonshine to the lemonade to get in the right mood. His cowboy boots tapped on the wooden porch in time to the music. What was that other slang for moonshine? Ah yes, corn-juice. Right now he was thinking about corn holing. Walter smiled and stared at his lovers' butts.

He groaned inwardly at the thoughts of what he would do to those hard bodies once they were through being punished. He was boss man and he was definitely on top this whole weekend.

"We should have asked him exactly what he had in mind when he said he wanted to play prison warden," Alex complained.

"Yeah, cool hand Luke I'm not," Fox snorted.

"A chain gang. What's the idea?"

"He just wanted us to get the garden ready."

"We'll be breaking rocks before long. Look at the size of those stones." Alex pointed at several large rocks embedded firmly in the soil. "Couldn't we have just played out some prison rape fantasies?"

They glared at their lover. The clanging sound of the chains that linked them together signaled their movements.

Walter smiled benignly at them and went into the house. He didn't reappear for some time.

"Hey," Alex whispered, "the warden's gone. Let's make a break for it."

"Alex he'll be back any minute. He probably just went to the bathroom."

Fox crushed the ground beneath him with the sharp blade of the shovel. He grimaced at the blisters forming on his palms.

"Let's live dangerously."

"How far will we get chained together?"

Fox shook his leg at Alex, jingling the short length of chain.

"He expects us to try to escape. It's all part of the game. Come on, Fox. Let's give him his fantasy. He's really enjoying it."

"He's enjoying us working like slaves."

"Manual labor won't kill you. Don't be a sissy."

"I'm not a sissy," he muttered.

Alex made mincing motions with his hips. "Sissy boy. You want to be Walter's little bitch, don't ya?"

"You can be the bitch. I want a hot shower and a cold beer," he grumbled.

"Oh come on, don't pout. Let's play along. You played along very well when you indulged my kidnapping fantasy. You got a charge out of that didn't you? Next time we'll act out whatever fantasy you want."

"All right, let's run."

In just moments they had a rhythm that allowed them to walk in sync. They slipped through the bushes as the back door slammed shut.

Walter saw the bushes twitch and smiled. They were playing it out just like he wanted.

"Boys!" his voice cracked through the drowsy air.

There was no sound except the wind and the distant barking of a dog.

"I know you're in the bushes. If you know what's good for you you'll come out right now."

The silence was tense as Alex and Fox held their breaths not daring to move. The trees and bushes at the far end of the property was a good place to hide. They hadn't cleared out the prickly bushes and dead pine trees yet. Insects buzzed around their sweaty skin. Needles and thorns scratched them. Bees buzzed around them looking for nectar. Ants crawled on the ground investigating the intruders on their ant-hole. It was all they could do to keep still.

There was the click of a gun. They turned surprised faces towards each other.

"Shit, he wouldn't start shooting would he? What about the neighbors?"

"You never know with Walter," Fox replied dryly.

"I'm counting to three. If you don't come out, I'm coming in and it won't be pretty."

Reluctantly the wayward prisoners emerged from their hiding place. Their heads were low as they shuffled forward. Two pairs of eyes peeked at Walter's stern face beneath lush lashes.

"We just needed to pee, sir," Fox stammered lamely.

"Huh. Well, then why don't you take out your hose and water the garden."

Fox's eyes widened a fraction. "Um. Okay, but I don't have to go anymore."

Alex gave him a dirty look.

"Just as I thought. Inside now."

Alex's eyes narrowed. //How could they be punished inside?//

"Inside now," Walter repeated.

He stuck the gun in the waistband of his tight jeans. He look a painful grip on Alex's and Fox's ears, dragging them to the house. They protested to no avail.

He brought them upstairs and opened the hall closet. The boys stared in confusion at the dark interior.

"This is going to have to substitute for the hole. Inside," he ordered curtly.

They stared at him dumbfounded. Alex took a step back. Walter knew he was scared of small spaces. How could he have forgotten?

"If you behave yourselves you won't have to stay in there for long," he said gently.

Walter gave Alex's shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"But I'm claustrophobic."

"You should have thought of that before you tried to escape."

Alex looked at Fox.

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Alex."

Walter gave them a gentle push inside and shut the door. He pulled a cord around the knobs securing the door tightly.

They heard him walk away. Alex gulped as sudden panic threatened to overwhelm him.

Fox soothed him with his hands. "Shh, baby, it's okay. Come on. Let's at least sit down. We'll put a blanket on the floor."

They sat on the floor on top of a comforter they used in winter.

Fox held Alex as he trembled. Alex rocked slightly. Fox thought it was probably a defense mechanism. He felt guilty that they were both locked in the closet, although it had been Alex's idea to pretend to run away. At least they could sit for a while.

It grew increasingly hot in the closet. They were surrounded by winter clothes, towels and linens and they served to only make them feel warmer. The air-conditioning didn't reach the second story of the house very well in the middle of a heat wave and it certainly didn't penetrate the closet.

Alex sniffled and burrowed into Fox's neck seeking comfort.

"Walter please let us out. We'll be good," Alex shouted. His voice was nearly a shriek of despair.

"Yeah, Walter we promise we'll work hard," Fox reiterated.

Footsteps drew near.

"What's my name, boys?"

"Warden. Boss. Please let us out."

Walter smiled smugly. Alex was always the quicker to learn.

He untied the cord and let the door fall open. Alex spilled out dragging Fox behind him. He took in great gulps of air as if he had been deprived of oxygen. Both of them were soaked with sweat.

Walter felt guilty about letting them stay in there for so long, although in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes. Alex was on the edge of crying. Walter knelt down and held his shaking lover.

"You're going to be a good boy, now won't you Alex?"

"Yes, sir," he said hoarsely.

"Let's get you boys something to drink. You're looking mighty parched. Not many men can stay in the hole for long you know. Lots of them pass out first."

He let them drink as much water as they could handle.

They finished working in silence, stopping only to wipe the sweat off their faces or to drink water. Walter gave them straw hats to keep off the sun. He kept a careful eye on them to make sure they stayed hydrated. Long sleeved-shirts covered their pale arms to prevent them from getting sunburned.

By the time they were through they were exhausted. Walter unchained them and let them wash up outside the house. Alex and Fox took off their shirts revealing glistening hard chests. They stripped off their dirty jeans and boxers and washed the day's labor off their aching bodies.

Walter watched with a critical eye as the prisoners washed their naked bodies clean. His gaze slid to a spot beyond the back porch. A hot tub would fit nicely in that spot, he decided. An outdoor shower would be nice too. If anyone wanted to spy on them they'd have to climb a mighty high ladder to do so. The extremely high privacy fence was one of the best features of the neglected yard.

Two lean figures were silhouetted in the growing dusk. Cool water splashed over them. Walter watched as the sunset glowed on their pale skin turning his fair boys golden. Their dark hair clung wetly to their faces. Sweat and dirt was sluiced away by the force of the water cascading over them in a cool rush that felt like heaven to their fevered skin.

They both winced at aching muscles. Their eyes raked over each other's bodies taking in bulges of muscle, tufts of hair caressed by the wind, the curves and hollows of asses, cheekbones, throats and thighs. All they could do was look even with the faint stirring of their cocks. They were dog-tired. Besides their butts belonged to the boss man.

They dried themselves quickly. Fox helped Alex dry his one arm. Walter silently handed them dry clothes and led them inside. Supper was hearty stew and potatoes. Walter let them have only water to drink and all they wanted. He wanted them to replenish their fluids. He drank red wine with dinner and a cold beer afterwards while the boys washed the dishes.

He smiled and turned on the stereo. The mournful sound of country music evoked Texas skies and lost loves.

"Boys how would you like to sleep in a nice big comfy bed?"

Alex looked at him warily. "What do we have to do?" he asked suspiciously. He was still pouting about being locked in the *hole*.

"Jesus, Walter, turn off that music."

Walter frowned. "I'm setting the mood. Call me warden please. Play along would you?" Walter hugged them tightly and slapped their firm butts. "Come on upstairs."

He hustled his wards up the carpeted stairs. Their bare feet shuffled on the cushioned steps.

The bedroom wasn't its usual romantic yet masculine jumble of cushions, pillar candles and jazz music. Walter had dragged down an old rocking chair he'd found in the attic. A quilt with horses stitched on it covered the bed instead of the Amish quilt that usually covered it. Instead of candles the lamps were switched on but muted with orange fabric tossed over the shades. The light was reminiscent of a sunset or campfire. Above the bed, in place of the tasteful male nude oil painting that Alex had bought at an auction was a wanted poster. It was black and white, shaded in sepia tones. Alex and Fox were pictured wearing shirts and jeans, all trace of Alex's leather jacket and Fox's suit erased.

The boys stopped short. Walter beckoned. He patted the bed and ordered them to strip. They balked, playing into Walter's game of cat and mice or in this case warden and hapless prisoners.

"Take off your clothes and jump in. Unless of course you like sleeping on a cold hard dirt floor."

They quickly began to unbutton their shirts. Alex placed his arm on the floor beneath the window.

"Come on bitch."

"What did you call me?" Alex snarled.

"Aw now come on son. It's not like you've never been a prison bitch before. Don't bust my balls."

"Why can't he play bitch?" Alex shot a finger at his co-hort.

"You've got a long record. Don't pretend you've never had to put out before."

"But he's got a pouty mouth," Alex whined.

"You've got a real pretty mouth too. Just like an angel. Bet you're a devil between the sheets. Now bottoms up."

Alex huffed and muttered but did as he was told.

Fox followed suit as the severe look on his lover's face deepened.

They shivered a little as Walter joined them on the bed wondering what he had in store for them. He lay down in the middle fully dressed and placed his hands behind his head. He gave them a sardonic look.

"Put on a show for me."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"A sex show. If it's nice I'll let you sleep here."

Alex and Fox exchanged glances.

"We're exhausted Walter."

"Warden. Or sir."

"Sir, we're exhausted. We couldn't possibly perform."

"You'll do it if you want to sleep here."

Fox sighed tiredly. "Look warden if we put on this little show we can go to sleep, right?"

"No, that's not what I said. You put on a show then I'll join you. We go to sleep when I say."

"Bastard! We've been working like slaves all day!" Alex exploded.

"You do the crime, you do the time," Walter replied. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Come on Alex. If he wants a show, we'll give him one."

Fox took Alex's face and bent his head back, attacking his arched neck with lips and teeth. Alex moaned and arched his neck for Fox to gain greater access. It was one of Alex's hot spots and Fox knew just how to lick and kiss his skin to send shivers up his spine.

Tired as they were they quickly responded to each other's touches. Cocks were straining hard against bellies as they tried to devour each other with their mouths. Fox took handfuls of Alex's ass and massaged his cheeks gently. At the same time he playfully bumped his groin against his lover's. Alex moaned into his mouth where it was swallowed.

Alex caressed Fox in turn, making a slow descent from his shoulders to his ass and points in between; tickling his navel, curling the sparse hairs on his chest around his finger, measuring hipbones.

They forgot Walter was watching, forgot everything but their greedy mouths joined together in a wet kiss and slick cocks jostling against each other.

Walter began to stroke himself through his trousers at the wanton display his lovers were putting on. He always loved to watch them make love. They were like two wild, beautiful animals sucking the most pleasure they could get from each other. The smell of their lust was as potent as perfume. Moans and sucking sounds drowned out the music still playing downstairs.

He quickly stripped and pulled them apart. Glazed eyes looked at him. Kiss-swollen lips curled into lecherous smiles. He pulled Alex into his embrace.

"You ready to go for a ride boy?"

"My what a big stick you have there."

"You know what they say: speak softly and carry a big stick. Come on, let's see why everyone calls you sugar. You give it out sweet?" Walter whispered.

Alex smiled shyly. "Only to boys I like."

"You like that boy? Are you his sweet kid?" Walter jerked his head towards Fox.

"Mmm. Yeah," Alex admitted.

"Like those pretty lips? What those pretty lips can do?"

Walter slid calloused fingers across Fox's pouty mouth. Fox sucked on his finger teasingly.

"Come on sweet things." Walter slapped their bare asses. He positioned Fox on his back and Alex on his stomach, his face cradled between Fox's thighs. He straddled Alex's back.

"Show me what you can do with that mouth," he demanded.

Alex began to suck on Fox's throbbing shaft, letting the plump head roll around on his tongue.

"Bet he tastes sweet," Walter said.

Alex gurgled a response. Alex lifted himself on one arm and devoured his mate. Fox moaned and thrust his hips up.

Walter squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and slid one in Alex's ass. Alex bucked up and swallowed his finger. He was so encouraged he slid a second one inside the hot channel. He found his prisoner's gland and stroked sparks of lightning through his body. Alex groaned against Fox's cock. Fox's hips arched up in response. Alex let got of his leaking cock and buried his face in his lover's groin, inhaling the unique scent of his heated crotch. The air was warm and it made Fox sweat just a little. It was enough to make tiny beads of sweat dot his thighs. His freshly washed groin was a little musky just the way Alex liked. He shoved his pug nose into Fox's balls and snuffled, nuzzled his warm thighs and snaked his tongue out to caress Fox's pucker. Fox shivered with the sensations of Alex's talented mouth.

When Alex opened his mouth wide to receive Fox's entire length, Fox groaned and pushed his hand through Alex's soft hair. Walter smiled at the sight before him. Nothing but Alex's eager mouth suckling at Fox's flesh. Endless stretches of soft skin and hard muscle to touch. Wet tongues to pleasure him and tight asses to fuck. Both so eager to please. All for him.

He withdrew his hand from Alex's loosened ass and smiled at Alex's growl. Walter slicked his cock with a generous amount of lube. He fisted his shaft thoroughly until drops of pre-cum gathered at the slit. He took it and smoothed it onto his cock to mingle with the lube. Slowly but surely he pushed his dick against Alex's ass until the tight ring of muscle began to surrender to his assault.

He bottomed out with a groan. Alex pushed back to meet his groin. He pulled at Alex's hips until he was flush against him. He fucked his prisoner slowly, pulling out his thick shaft until Alex whined in complaint then pushed back in with a short quick shove. Alex's slurping and licking sounds as he gorged himself on Fox's erection drove Walter on to fuck him harder. Alex moaned around the mouth full of flesh and pushed back eagerly. He should have fought a little. He should have squirmed in his warden's embrace but Walter knew Alex was just as much of a slut as Fox.

Speaking of his other lover, he looked down Alex's pale back to Fox's body. His eyes were closed in pleasure and his head shook back and forth as Alex sucked him. His lips were swollen and red. His long fingers twisted in Alex's hair. His chest heaved and his legs trembled. Walter knew the signs of his imminent orgasm. Fox's lips groaned Alex's name over and over again in a breathless whimper.

He quickened his strokes and made a final effort at playing boss man.

"Suck that cock down your throat boy. That's it. I like a boy who can deep throat. Your ass is so tight. I never had a tighter one. Sweet little bitch," he whispered, "make your daddy come."

Fox tossed his head faster and clutched Alex's head painfully.

"Oh god, Alex. Please, Alex, Alex, Alex, oh god, yes, take it baby!" screamed Fox as his cock erupted and splashed down Alex's throat.

Alex lifted his head as Fox released his grip. He lifted himself on one arm. Walter lifted him further with his big hands. Walter looked down at his flushed face and the milky semen that coated his lips. Alex licked away the remaining drops. It was one of the most erotic things Walter had ever seen. Alex gave a strangled cry and shoved himself back on Walter's cock. He spurted high into the air, painting Fox's torso with his cum. Walter only needed a few short strokes to join his boys in sexual release.

He collapsed on Alex's back calling out both of their names. He was careful not to lay his full weight on Alex even though his body was totally exhausted.

He rolled off of Alex. Sticky fluid ran down his lover's thigh. He grinned at Fox who looked spent and oblivious. He too was covered in sweat and semen. He gently rubbed Alex's back. Alex was sobbing into the bedspread. He had covered his face with his hand. Walter rubbed his stump, curled into his back then rolled his lover over into his embrace making soothing sounds and caressing him. He knew that Alex sometimes cried after a bout of intense lovemaking. A shared hot bath and lots of affection and hugging usually calmed down their little rat.

Fox woke at the sound of crying. He looked at Alex curled up in a ball with Walter spooned behind him. Walter's gentling routine was working. He crawled in front of Alex and gathered him into his arms so that his lover was surrounded front and back.

"Make daddy come?" Fox questioned with a leer on his face.

Alex giggled and hiccupped. His crying jag was nearing its end.

"I was trying to stay in the mood," Walter explained. "You okay baby?" he whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex nodded and sniffled. "Sorry. I just lost it. It was so good."

"I'm sorry I locked you in the closet today." Alex's fear was still weighing on Walter's mind.

"It's okay. I know it was just part of the game. I was pissed though."

"I know you were. Tomorrow will be easier. I promise."

"What do you have in mind for tomorrow?" Fox asked uneasily.

"Those rose bushes in the front really need work."

Fox and Alex groaned. "I'm going to start crying again," Alex threatened. Fox chuckled against his neck.

"Next fantasy will be easier on your muscles. I think. Fox you still want to play pirate?" Walter asked.

"Permission to board matey?" Fox whispered in Alex's ear.

That got another giggle out of Alex.

"First thing tomorrow someone needs to do laundry," Walter said.

He squirmed on the sticky sheets.

"Not someone. Us, right?" Alex asked.

"That's right my prisoner of love."

"Can we go to sleep now sir?"

"Yes boys. Sweet dreams."

The sound of heavy breathing from Fox, snuffling from Alex and light snores from Walter filled the room in minutes.

==

Glossary:  
Sweet kid: A boy who teams up with an older inmate  
Hole: Solitary confinement in this story.  
Corn-juice: refers to liquor made from corn or any kind of alcohol  
Corn hole: As a verb it's anal sex between males.  
Cat-house: brothel. I like that word. Conjures up images of Alex and Fox slinking around like a couple of panthers. Definitely not domesticated animals.

  
Archived: November 13, 2001 


End file.
